The Wild Orange
by JustThatOneYoutubeNerd
Summary: A young boy named Kioshi starts going to Seirin, he joins the basketball as the assistant coach. What is his mysterious background and why does he refuse to play basketball? OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note! Hiya, writing another story cause I'm a procrastinator and there's not enough KNB stories on FF. (Not that those two things have anything to do with each other.)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kuroko No Basuke doesn't belong to me, though I would love it if it did. Only Kioshi is mine.**_

* * *

"Mom? Mom! No,no,no,no! Don't close your eyes on me! MOM! Hang on, I-I'm calling help. Please mom, do-don't leave me."

"K-Kioshi. I-I love you."

"Mom? MOM! NO, MOM, MOM!"

* * *

 _-Christina Jones died at 32, cause of death was blood loss from a gunshot wound. EMTs pronounced her dead on scene, her son Kioshi was found sobbing and covered in his mother's blood.-_

* * *

"Kioshi-kun, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes Tou-san." The young boy chuckled. "It's just school, I think I'll live."

"I don't understand why you want to be dropped off so far from the school!"

"Come on, you know what'll happen if they see me show up in this. I'll get swarmed, again!"

The older man sighed, ruffling his son's orange hair. "Well, I suppose it's your choice. Call me when you need Takashi to come pick you up."

The ginger boy grinned up at his father, grabbing his bag and slinging it across his body before taking off in a sprint down the street. "See you tonight, old man! Tell Mai I want cajun for dinner!"

"You're going to kill me with the spice kid!" The older man yelled back as the ginger raced around a corner towards his new school.

* * *

Kioshi stopped running a block from his new high school, Seirin High. He walked silently down the street towards the school already hearing the loud voices of the students trying to pick a club.

He walked casually through the arch of the school, catching several people's eyes as he strolled past them with his hands in his front pockets. On his body, instead of the uniform was a dark blue hoodie with black inside the hood, a pair of black skinny jeans, and on his feet were a pair of expensive dark blue basketball sneakers.

He walked through the crowd of students, spinning past a young man with light blue hair. Listening until he heard the words 'Basketball'.

He dodged around a group of older boys handing out flyers for the basketball club and walked toward the table. He leaned against a nearby tree and listened as the girl told a boy with red and black hair that tryouts were after school in the gym.

He grinned to himself and twirled around in a circle before gliding towards the school building, humming a song under his breath.

* * *

Kioshi jumped over a student who was kneeling down tying his shoe. He called back an apology as he continued running towards the school gym, occasionally jumping over bushes or darting around students.

He skidded to a halt right in front of the doors, taking in a short breath he casually kicked open the door and spun into the gym, stopping in front of a stunned girl and a blue haired boy.

"Oya oya, I'm not late am I?" He asked, grinning at the girl.

"W-what?" She breathed, looked at him in confusion.

"The basketball team!" He tilted his head. "The tryouts are still going on, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yes yes." The girl looked down at her clipboard. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I won't be on there." He leaned forward, peering at the clipboard. "I didn't have time to sign up this morning, I was late."

"Okay," she looked over to a taller boy wearing glasses. "Name?"

"Tachibana Kioshi." He closed his left eye, grinning with his tongue between his teeth.

She looked down at her clipboard, scribbling something down. "Hm, shirt. Off."

"Eh?" He looked behind him at all of the shirtless boys. "Oh."

Kioshi quickly pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the ground. A sharp gasp came from the girl in front of him as she ran her eyes over his body.

"You..." She trailed off, her eyes glossing over.

He leaned closer and widened his eyes. "I don't want to play on the team."

She shook her head when she heard that, looking at him in confusion. "Then why are you here?"

"I want to join the basketball club." He leaned back. "I just don't want to play."

"Why not! Your stats are-" she began, only for Kioshi to cut her off.

"I want to be assistant coach, I have an ability I think you might find useful."

"What is it?" The girl asks, cautiously.

"I noticed you can see people stats, right?" The girl nods at him. "Well, I can see players moves, I suppose."

"What do you mean 'player's moves'?" She asks as the glasses boy moves closer.

"Well, I can see where they're going to move, how hard they're going to throw, where they should move to get a basket, what move they're going to use..." The boy trails off as the girl's eyes start to sparkle.

"Can you really?" She grins.

"Eh, yes." He looks over at the tall boy with glasses. "Duck."

The boy ducks as a basketball flies over his head and into the ginger's left hand.

"Oi, cat-boy it's not nice to throw things at people's heads." Kioshi tsks at a boy standing behind the tall glasses kid.

The glasses boy turns around and glares at cat-boy. "Idiot!" He smack the cat-boy in the back of the head before turning to the ginger. "Thanks."

"Mmm, no problem." He hums, looking down at the ball. "I wonder..."

He spins around and throws the ball at the blue haired boy standing behind him. "Catch."

The boy blinks and catches the ball.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Everyone except for Kioshi and the boy yell.

"He's been behind me the entire time." Kioshi tilts his head. "Did you not see him?"

"NO!"

"Hm, so that's what I felt." He grins at the boy. "Tachibana Kioshi, you can call me Kio!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The blue haired boy nods.

"Tetsu-run!" The boys bounces over to stand next to Kuroko and leans in to whisper in his ear. "Your ability is going to be super helpful."

"Eh, where'd Tachibana-kun go?" The girl asks, looking around.

The blue haired boy looks over at Kioshi with slightly widened eyes.

"Mmm, coach I'm right here!" He waves, grinning at the coach.

The girl's cheeks light up in a blush when she looks at him and she quickly turns away. "Okay, come to practice tomorrow after school, you're dismissed."

* * *

"Dad, why did you send the helicopter!" Kioshi shouts, bursting through the mansion's doors.

"Kioshi-kun~" His father sings, spinning out of the dining room towards his son.

The ginger throws a shoe at his father. "Dad, I thought I told you I didn't want to be noticed! Where does a helicopter not get you noticed?"

"Ow, Kioshi that hurt!" His dad moaned, laying on the floor holding his nose.

The boy sighed. "Dad, you sent a helicopter into a suburb. I think you can deal with the pain of my shoe hitting your face."

"But Kioshi," the man whined. "Your school is so far from the house, why don't you want to go to the nice private school down the street?"

"I told you, they'll know who I am. I don't want to be known as the Tachibana Heir or the son of Christina Jones or The Wild Orange, I want to be known as Kioshi."

The man sighed, standing up. "Alright, I won't send the helicopter anymore."

"Just..." The boy sighed. "Send the Bentley."

"Oh which one?" His dad asked, walking towards the dining room.

The boy followed his father after putting on the slippers. "Mmm, the black one? No, the blue one."

"Got it." His dad nodded, tapping on his phone. "By the way, Mai made you cajun."

"OH MAI I LOVE YOU~" The boy sang, shoving past his father and running into the kitchen.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN, BOY." _CRASH SMACK_

"Maiiiii, that hurttt"

"GET. OUT." _CRASH_

"Eeepp, I'm going, I'm going. Stop throwing forks." The boy screamed. "NO NOT THE KNIVES."

* * *

Kioshi ran through the rain towards the gym, cursing loudly in English as his hood fell off of his head.

The doors to the gym crashed open as the boy slid into the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" He yelled out, shaking his hair out. "The bent- car wouldn't start."

The player watched as he pulled off his hoodie leaving a black shirt. He threw the hoodie at the wall behind him, grimacing when he heard the plop sound.

He looked up at the paused players. "Hey, glasses move four centimeters to the left or you won't make that shot."

The boy with glasses looked down at his feet then up at the basket, sliding to the left and throwing the ball.

 _Swish_

The ginger boy chuckled, pulling off his shoes and pouring water onto the floor where he was standing. "How? I just..." The boy whimpered looking at his ruined shoes.

"Are those Air Jordan's?" One of the players asked, squinting.

"What? I mean, they were. Now they're just wet shoes." He pouted, ripping off his other shoe.

"Those are really expensive though!"

He looked over at the boy who said that. "What, no I bought these with a quarter of my allowance."

The boys eyes bulged. "How much is your allowance?!"

The ginger blinked in surprise before smacking his forehead. "Nice job, idiot." He looked towards the team that was looking at him in confusion. "Uh, a lot. Go play basketball already!"

The players looked at him for a few seconds before the coach blew her whistle. "He's right! GO PLAY BASKETBALL!"

They all started running towards the court as quickly as they could.

"Great, now I have to wear my Original Jordan's." The boy muttered to himself, throwing the shoes by his hoodie and digging in his bag. He pulled out a pair of black and red sneakers, shoving them on his feet before jogging over to where the coach was standing.

"Mini-game?" He asked, looking over to where the teams were split.

"Yes, we need to test their strength." She nodded, looking over at the soaked ginger.

"Mmm," He hummed, looking over the younger kids' team. "Red hair is going to dunk."

The coach looked over at Kagami and blinked. "How can you tell?"

"He's showing me." The boy mumbled, eyes glossing over. "It could use some work, but he's pretty good."

The coach smiled, as blew the whistle throwing up the ball.

Kagami jumped and pushed the ball to another kid, running towards the basket. The kid caught the ball and threw it to Kagami who was by the basket. Kagami caught the ball and dunked, just as Kioshi said.

The coach looked over at Kagami, eyes sparkling.

"Told ya." Kioshi grinned, hands behind his head. "His dunk is powerful, but it could use some work. His legs were pushed too hard for that dunk and his arms used too much power."

The coach ignored him, too caught up in her thoughts.

Kagami let go of the basket and dropped to the ground, all of the other players looking at him in amazement.

"Oya Oya, Kagami!" The redhead turned to look at Kioshi. "Nice job!"

Kagami grinned and jogged away from the basket.

Soon enough the score was 11 to 8, first years in the lead.

Kuroko got the ball stolen from him and Kagami knocked it away from the basket.

The coach blew the whistle.

Three players surrounded Kagami, all intent on blocking him. The second years kept blocking Kagami from the ball and soon the score changed to 15 to 31 in the second years favor.

The first years were all breathing heavily and complaining until Kagami picked one of them up and started yelling. Kuroko walked up behind him and hit his knees causing Kagami to let go of the other kid and tremble.

Kagami angrily swung at Kuroko as the second years debated whether or not Kuroko was even in the game.

"Hey, coach." Kioshi tilted his head to the side.

"Hm?"

"You know Tetsu-run's been in the game the entire time...right?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Excuse me, could you pass me the ball?" Kuroko asked, shaking his hand out.

Three minutes left to the mini-game and the score was 15-31.

The ball was passed to Kuroko and he passed it to a first year by the basket.

The second years and the coach uneasily thought about what just happened.

"Nice pass, Tetsu-run!" Kioshi cheered, throwing a thumbs up to Kuroko.

"What, wait Kuroko did that?" The coach asked, looking over at Kioshi.

Kioshi grinned at the coach. "Of course, didn't you see? That was great!"

Kuroko continued to use misdirection to pass the ball to the first years as the second years got even more confused.

The score was now 36-37, the first years were catching up.

Kuroko got the ball and started running down the court.

"Oh boy." Kioshi mumbled looking in Kagami's direction. "He's gonna get mad."

Kuroko missed the basket and Kagami jumped up, yelling about hating the weak as he made the shot that Kuroko messed up.

* * *

Kioshi walked into Maji Burger and looked up to see Kagami choking on a burger. In front of him sat Kuroko, drinking a vanilla shake.

Kioshi ordered a chocolate shake and spun over to their table as Kagami tossed Kuroko a burger.

"Hey, Tai-run!" He snatched a burger off of Kagami's tray and grinned. "Hey, Tetsu-run."

"Oh, not you too!" Kagami groaned, shoving a burger in his mouth.

"Hello Kio-kun."

Kioshi chuckled, taking a sip of his chocolate shake. "Don't worry Tai-run I just came in to get a shake, I gotta go, see you tomorrow!"

He jogged out of the door towards a dark blue Bentley. "Takashi, I got you a burger!"

Kagami looked out the window to see Kioshi's orange hair dive into a Bentley and choked again.

"He's got a Bentley?!"

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kioshi shouted as he slipped off his shoes.

"KIOSHI-KUN~!" His dad ran into the foyer.

Kioshi threw one of his shoes at his father's face. "Dad, your supposed to say 'Okaeri'."

His father laid on the floor and held his nose. "Why, son, why!"

Kioshi snickered. "Oh, hush. It wasn't even that hard of a throw."

His father stood up and walked towards his son, holding the shoe. "What happened to your other pair?"

Kioshi groaned and pulled the soaked shoes out of his bag. "It was raining."

His father laughed and dropped his shoe on the ground, snatching the wet pair out of his hands. "Guess you'll just have to wear a different pair."

Kioshi grumbled and walked into the dining room. "What's for dinner?"

"Hm? Curry I think."

"OH MAIIII, I LOVE YOU!" Kioshi ran into the kitchen.

"OUT OUT OUT!" _CRASH_ "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?!"

"Ack, Maiiii" Kioshi flew out of the doorway. "That hurt!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Thank you so so so very much n1ghtdr34m3r for your review, it's the reason why I'm writing this right now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me, the backstories would probably be much sadder if it did. I just own Kioshi and anyone who you've never heard of before.**_

* * *

Kioshi grinned, sitting on the top of the fence surrounding the outside basketball court and looking down at Kagami.

He pops a lollipop in his mouth and lightly kick his feet as he watched Kagami who is deep in thought.

 _Hm, Tai-run really wants to beat the Generation of Miracles. Maybe I should help?_

Kioshi tilts his head to the side and watches as Kagami takes another shot at the basket.

 _Mn, I think I'll help after he figures out how to dunk correctly. That really can't be good for his legs._

He shakes his head before flipping backwards and off of the fence, on the opposite side of the court.

 _I guess if he really wants help he can come and ask me... but that all depends on how I'm feeling that day._

He shrugged his shoulders and continued his walk to school, waving at Takashi in the Bentley as he drove past.

* * *

Kioshi quietly ran behind Kagami as he sprinted to the classroom Riko was in.

"Coach!"

Riko spit her milk all over Kagami and Kioshi had to hold in a laugh as Kagami just stood there, covered in milk.

 _Oh, man he wiped it off that's no fun._

Kioshi pouted to himself as he listened in to their conversation.

"Coach give me an official club membership form."

"What is it with today?" She asked, wiping her mouth. "You, too?"

"Too?"

"Kuroko asked for one earlier."

"That bastard"

"Just how impatient are you rascals?"

Kioshi looked up and spun over to the desk.

"Oh we are pretty impatient coach." He grinned. "I don't need one of those forms right?"

Riko blushed lightly and shook her head. "No, Kio-kun, you being the assistant coach does not require you to have an official membership form, I already turned yours in to the student offices."

"Ah, thanks Ai-run!" Kioshi called out as he strolled over to the door, "Have a nice day!"

Both Riko and Kagami watched as he walked out before shaking their heads and going back to their conversation.

"Where were we?" She asked, "Oh right, why are you rascals so impatient?"

"What did you call me!"

* * *

Kioshi leaned against Kuroko as the Kagami stopped to look at the message board.

"He wasn't kidding." Kagami muttered to himself.

"Yes, they are strong." Kuroko intoned, looking down at Kioshi leaning against him for a moment before looking back at the board.

Kagami gasped and screamed.

"Why can't you show up normally?! Stop coming out of nowhere!"

Kioshi stopped leaning on Kuroko and crossed his arms, looking up at Kagami.

"Shh." Kuroko whispered, pointing to the sign above the door that said library.

"Boy Tai-run, you sure are loud." Kioshi chirped, watching as Kagami angrily grabbed Kuroko's head and asked if he was making fun of him.

Kagami cut himself off in the middle of his sentence and turned his head to look at Kioshi.

"What are you doing here. Where'd you even come from?"

"Now, Tai-run that's rude! And of course Tetsu-run wasn't making fun of you." Kioshi scolded, shaking his head and grinning.

Kagami looked back at Kuroko and angrily let go of his head.

"That hurt." Kuroko intonned emotionlessly.

As Kagami got lost in thought, Kioshi stood slightly on his tiptoes and ran his fingers through Kurko's hair, rubbing his head lightly.

"Man, Tai-run is mean to you isn't he Testu-run?"

Kuroko merely looked down at him and blinked, confused.

"Oh, sorry." Kioshi whispered, pulling his hands away. "I guess I'm used to doing that to... Oh nevermind that!"

Kuroko tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak when Kagami spoke instead.

"Hey, Kuroko."

Kuroko walked away and Kioshi attached himself to his side again.

"You don't have to apologize Kio-kun. It was quite nice."

Kioshi grinned and nodded his head before running off to their classroom to get a good seat.

* * *

"Kioshi-kun, you'll be late if you don't hurry up." Kuno, Kioshi's father yelled, knocking on his son's door.

"Yes, dad, I know." Kioshi groaned, sticking his head out of the door.

Kuno snickered and ruffled his son's messed up hair. "Well, you said you needed to be there at 8:30 today, it's already 8."

Kioshi's eyes widened as he looked back into his room at the alarm clock on his dresser. "Eep! DAD WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER!"

Kioshi slammed the door in his father's face and threw on his hoodie, wiggled into his jeans and shoved his feet into his shoes. He skidded to a stop in front of the mirror and groaned as he noticed that his hair was sticking up everywhere.

"I don't have time to fix this." He groaned to himself before running out his door and sliding down the banister.

"MAI!" He shouted, sliding into the kitchen.

Mai, not even looking up, threw four energy bars, a piece of toast and a mug of coffee at Kioshi.

"Go to school boy."

"THANKS MAI LOVE YOU SEE YOU LATER." He shouted, catching everything and running back out to the foyer.

"Takashi is in the Bentley." Kuno said dutifully as he held out his son's backpack.

"No time for that!" Kioshi shouted, grabbing his bag and kicking open the front doors.

"TAKASHI GET THE HELICOPTER READY I'M JUMPING TODAY!" He yelled, running towards the helicopter pad.

Takashi smiled to himself and shook his head as he jogged to the helicopter.

"Whenever you're ready Kio-dono." Takashi said, looking over at his young master as he hyperventilated.

"GO! GO! GO!" Kioshi shouted, strapped himself in and yanking the ladder into place.

Takashi nodded his head and flew away from the Manor and towards Seirin High.

* * *

"You have 10 minutes Kio-dono, do you want me to drop you off near the school or at the school?"

Kioshi took a deep breath and dropped the ladder. "Near the school I can run the rest of the way."

Takashi nodded and began his descent.

"Thanks Takashi." Kioshi muttered, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Of course Kio-dono."

Kioshi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before hopping out of the helicopter with a grin on his face.

"See you later Takashi!"

He took off running towards the school and swerved around students as they walked calmly to school.

Kioshi slid under some tall upperclassman and ran up the stairs to the roof as fast a he could before he stopped outside of the roof door.

He took a few deep breaths to fix his breathing before he kicked open the door and strolled onto the roof.

The players turned to look at him as he casually walked over to the coach's side.

"Hey, Ai-run."

Riko nodded towards him and looked down at the clock before giving her speech.

Kioshi tuned her out and just nodded along as he looked over the first years.

 _I didn't actually pay attention to them earlier but they all look pretty good._

He titled his head and squinted at them.

 _Maybe with a bit of polishing they could be like..._

He shook his head and watched with an amused look as they gasped in horror when the coach told them that if they didn't complete their goals they would have to strip naked, and confess to the girl they love from this rooftop.

 _Don't think about them think about the Seirin team and your new assistant coach position...idiot._

Kioshi shook out of his thoughts when Kagami jumped up on the railing and casually shouted,

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga. I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"

Kagami hopped off of the railing and walked back to the other players as the coach asked who was going next.

Kioshi listened to the other players as they also shouted their class, name and goals.

He slapped a hand to his mouth and tried to quiet his laughter when Kuroko asked to use a megaphone.

Before Kuroko could speak, the door slammed open and a teacher walked out yelling at the students.

He gave them a stern speech before turning to look at Kioshi who was leaning against the railing looking bored.

He opened his mouth, presumably to yell before he spotted Kioshi's hair.

"Ah, Tachibana-sama." He began, surprising the first years and Riko. "I didn't realize you were in the basketball club."

"Mn, yeah I thought it would be fun, y'know?" Kioshi drolled, an arrogant look coming over his face.

"I see, well I hope to see you enjoying the club then, Tachibana-sama." He bowed his head. "Feel free to leave to the ceremony, I only need to finish with these others."

Kioshi raised an eyebrow and nodded, pushing off from the railing. "Don't be too harsh on them Kido-san. They are my team mates after all, I wouldn't want them to be unhappy, ne?"

Kido nodded frantically and gestured to the others. "You're all free to go."

Kioshi smiled politely at the teacher and turned, gracefully walking towards the door. "Nice to see you again Kido-san. I hope you have a nice day."

"Ah, yes, nice to see you as well Tachibana-sama."

* * *

"Takashi, can we stop at Maji Burger?"

"I suppose so Kio-dono."

"Woo! Thanks!"

"Just don't spoil your dinner, Mai will be very displeased."

"Why, I would never do anything to displease Mai!"

"Of course not Kio-dono."

* * *

Kioshi leaned against the wall near Kuroko and Kagami's table.

"Is there some reason you play basketball?" Kagami asked.

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything."

 _Huh, sounds kinda harsh. Then again it is the GoM._

"Instead of teamwork we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracle to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team."

 _Oh, sounds... familiar._

Kioshi grimaced as he thought back to middle school.

"The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important."

 _Yeah, like friendship or teamwork or anything other than being put on a pedestal._

"So, what?" Kagami asked, "Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"Seriously?" Kagami asked.

"Your words and the coach's words really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best team in Japan."

 _Hm, maybe I should help them out too._

"We're not gonna try." Kagami said, standing up, "We're gonna _be_ the best."

Kuroko smiled, looking up at Kagami.

Kioshi grinned and quietly walked out the door and back to the Bentley.

 _I think this team is going to be fun. Who knows, maybe they will beat the Generation of Miracles._

* * *

Kioshi smiled as he looked down at the courtyard from his window.

 _We will be the best in Japan. Well, I suppose you will Testuya._

"This year is gonna be a blast." Kioshi muttered, sitting back in his seat.

* * *

Shinji picked up the basketball magazine in the locker room and opened it.

"Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?"

"All the players are featured." Hyuga spoke, flipping the pages. "Kuroko... doesn't have an article."

"Even though he's the sixth guy." Shinji looked over to Kuroko. "Didn't they come to interview you?"

"They did, but they forgot about me."

"So sad." The three other boys whispered.

"Besides, I'm nothing like the other five. They're true prodigies."

The door opened and one of the players ran in yelling about the coach being back and that they were going to play a practice game.

Then, the older years freaked out when they heard she was skipping, because when the coach is skipping it means that they are going to have a tough opponent.

The boys' eyes all widened and Shinji threw the magazine back on the bench.

None of the players noticed that when it landed, the page it opened to had Kioshi's face and the title said "The Wild Orange, Australia's best player."

* * *

Kioshi sat on the stage and grinned to himself as he watched Kagami score another point.

Suddenly, his head snapped to the side and his eyes widened, the grin on his face stretching even wider.

 _Oh, Ai-run, you didn't, did you?_

Riko gathered everyone around and announced they would be playing a practice game against Kaijou High School.

 _But you did!_

Kioshi walked over to Kuroko and leaned on him.

 _This is going to be great._

He looked over and snickered at the ine of girls in the gym.

 _Oh Ryo-run you never fail to impress._

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko said calmly.

"Good to see you." Kise smiled back.

"Sorry, really. Um..." Kise rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think you could wait five minutes?"

* * *

"There" Kise said, hopping off of the stage.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Hyuga asked.

Kise walked closer, explaining that he remembered Kuroko went to Seirin and he wanted to see him.

"We were the best of friends in middle school." Kise smiled.

"Not anymore than anyone else." Kuroko replied back.

"You're so mean!" Kise cried.

Kise suddenly stiffened up and stopped crying, flicking his head to the left.

"Kiocchi?" Kise gasped.

Kioshi smirked, tilting his head to look at Kise. "Hey, Ryo-run. How's it going?"

Kise quickly grabbed Kioshi and spun around, grining widely.

"Kiocchi! It's been forever," He exclaimed, before his face fell. "Oh, Kioshi..."

He pulled him into a hug and sighed, "I'm so sorry, Kiocchi."

Kioshi gave a strained smile into Kise's chest and laughed sardonically.

"It's not your fault, Ryo-run. You couldn't have know that..."

The other players looked at each other, confused.

Kise took a deep breath, "I know but, still. You know that I'm here whenever you need me."

Kioshi leaned away and smiled up at Kise, "Yeah, I know. Thanks Ryo-run."

Kise smiled back before narrowing his eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU MOVED TO JAPAN!?"

"Ouch." Kioshi rubbed his ears, smiling innocently. "I thought I did tell you. I must have forgotten."

Kise sniffed before turning back to the Seirin team, throwing his arm around Kioshi's shoulders.

Hyuga shook his head and turned to Kise asking about the fact that the article said he'd been on the team since his second year.

Kise responded that the article was exaggerating and he was the worst of the Generation of Miracles. He said that the team bullied him and Kuroko all of the time, Kuroko said that he never got bullied.

Kise dug his face into Kioshi's hair and cried that it was only him that got bullied.

Kioshi patted his hand and shook his head before both his and Kise's eyes shot to the right and Kise shot his hand up to catch the basketball.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kise whined, dropping the ball and dribbling it with his other hand while Kioshi massaged the hand that caught the ball.

Kagami said something about interrupting a reunion then talked about wanting to play against Kise.

Kioshi rolled his eyes and nodded when Kise looked down at him.

Kioshi dropped Kise's hand and listened as Kise agreed to play against Kagami, throwing the ball to Kagami.

 _Idiot._

Kioshi took Kise's jacket and tie and walked over to Kuroko, an annoyed look on his face.

"That idiot is going to lose." He said harshly, watching Kagami with a glare.

The rest of the team looked at him in surprise before turning back to watch the match.

He raised an eyebrow and watched as Kise did the same move Kagami had just used and dunked.

Kioshi glided over to Kise and ignored the team as Kuroko explained that he didn't know Kise anymore.

He leaned on Kise and let Kise's arm fall around his shoulders as they walked over to the Seirin team.

"Give us Kurokocchi." Kise demanded, smiling.

Kise tried to convince Kuroko to join his school and leave Seirin to no avail.

Kuroko tells Kise about his promise to Kagami, and Kise gets annoyed as Kagami laughs.

Kuroko and Kagami team up to tell Kise that Kuroko was being serious as Kioshi closes his eyes and leans more into Kise.

 _Boy, this is dramatic. At least Kise knows better than to try to steal me away from Seirin, I might have to beat him again if he tries, hiding my skills be damned._


End file.
